Maybe Someday
by SpeakNow1118
Summary: Jess couldn't believe it when she walked in the garage and saw Rob kissing the tall blonde. She just couldn't believe it. Rob/Jess, Possibly a two-shot?


**I'm addicted to writing one-shots!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

I had been home for a week now, and that idiot Rob Wilkins hadn't even come by to see me. No phone call, no email, no letter, no smoke signals, even. That boy had some serious 'splaining to do. So pretty soon after I got home, I hopped on the bike my dad had bought me as a welcome home present and sped to the garage. I had never been so happy to see a beat-up building before. I parked Blue Beauty about a block away so I could surprise him, but boy, was I ever the one that got the surprise. I walked around the corner and saw him bending over an engine. After he stood up, Rob starting talking quietly to a blonde woman in strappy heels and Daisy Dukes. Her boobs were definitely bigger than my head.

Next thing I know, they're all over each other. Making out, touching, making a general spectacle of themselves. I felt the breath _whoosh_ from my lungs. The love of my life was all over another girl. Another girl who, might I add, was a Playboy Bunny reject.

You know how they describe a broken heart? Well, I had always thought it was a crock of crap. Little did I know how wrong I was. There was a literal pain in my chest; the worst pain I had ever been in. Part of me had always thought that maybe he was just messing with me, that it was never serious. But I hadn't ever really considered it. I thought we were in love, the kind of love that only exists in the sappy movies with all the cheese and all the fluff, yada yada yada.

This sucked. This sucked so bad.

I ran from the garage to my bike, trying not to cry.

The very next day, Rob showed up at my door. The nerve of that kid, let me tell ya. I opened the door, and there he was, all smiley and happy. He reached for me and pulled me close, saying how much he missed me and that he loved me, et cetera, et cetera. So I told him to get the hell off of my property.

His breath drew in sharply, "What?"

He must have thought I was joking, so I repeated my statement. "I'm not an idiot, Robert. I saw you with the blonde Playboy wannabe at your uncle's garage." I knew my eyebrows were a mile high, and voice was rising in tone and pitch. "Now get out."

"Who?" He looked confused, "Mastriani," He demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"The blonde chick." I emphasized each statement carefully, as though I were talking to a small child or a mentally handicapped person. "At the garage. Yesterday. Who you were all over."

"Nancy?" His thumb jerked in the general direction of the garage. He looked relieved, "Nancy is one of the customers. She kisses all of the mechanics."

"Then maybe you shouldn't feel so special. Now leave." I put my hands on his chest and roughly pushed him away. I turned and walked back toward the door.

"The Jess I know," I could tell that he was trying to control his emotions, "Wouldn't have left without knocking some skulls together, Mastriani. You don't know what it's been like for me, Jess. I never knew if you were alive or dead, or hurt." His voice was quiet; I could barely hear him. But I did. And I stopped, clenching my fists. The lump in my throat grew bigger as I deliberated what I would say. Finally, I turned.

"The Jess you knew doesn't exist anymore, Rob." My voice was so cold and acidic that Rob actually winced. He literally jerked back a step.

"Goodbye, Rob." I could feel the tears coming, and I prayed that I could make it in the door. "Have a nice life without me." With that, I stepped back inside the door, closed it and slid to the floor, now openly sobbing. I could hear him outside the door yet, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone. Finally, I heard the Indian rumble to life and he was gone.

The day after next, I got my acceptance to Julliard, and I left three days after that. I expected that Robert Wilkins and I would never again see each other. I expected him to get married, start a family, maybe have the occasional fling with a tall, large breasted blonde. Even though he broke my heart, I wished him well. Maybe someday the pain he caused me would end.

Maybe someday.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**So what did you think? Love it, hate it? I'll be writing more Jess/Rob stories in the very near future.**

**Peace and Love,**

**SpeakNow1118**


End file.
